


John's Soldier

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Protective Dean Winchester, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: A poem that I wrote instead of sleeping. Not my best work. Brotherly angst.
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Kudos: 5





	John's Soldier

'Watch out for Sammy;'

'Protect your family;'

'Look out for your brother boy;'

Forever remain your father's toy;

Daddy's loyal little soldier;

Just a kid but forced to be older;

Never truly seeing the light;

Not until he ends his brother's plight.

Sam can leave;

Sam, he got out;

My mind too full of father's doubt;

I'm stuck and broken;

Left with feelings not spoken;

Look out for Sammy, that was it;

Who gives a damn about Dean's shit;

My mind weighed down;

Went from saving a town;

To saving a city;

So why are Sammy's eyes full of pity;

He calls me a thoughtless soldier;

With the world on my shoulders;

What he doesn't understand is that there is no other;

taking care and Protecting my little brother.


End file.
